An automatic media dispenser is a device for dealing in media such as bills and the like having a commercial value. Such an automatic media dispenser is installed in a bank, a government office, a school and the like to deal in various media. The term “media” used herein refers to various sheets, for example, bills, checks, tickets, certificates and the like which have a thickness remarkably smaller than a width or length.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the configuration of a media separating device of an automatic media dispenser according to a prior art, and FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a state where a medium is in close contact with a pick-up roller in the media separating device of the automatic media dispenser according to the prior art.
As shown in the figures, media m are received and arranged in a media box 2. In the media box 2, the media m are pushed by a push plate 4 in one direction and are brought into close contact with each other. To this end, the push plate 4 is supported by a spring (not shown).
A pick-up bracket 6 is rotatably installed at a portion of the media box 2 through which the medium m is discharged. Substantially, the pick-up bracket 6 is rotatably provided on a feed roller shaft 10′, which will be described below. The pick-up bracket 6 is installed such that elastic force is applied to the pick-up bracket 6 toward the push plate 4 by an elastic member such as a spring (not shown).
In the meantime, a pick-up roller 8 is rotatably installed to on the pick-up bracket 6. The pick-up roller 8 is rotatably provided on a pick-up roller shaft 8′ installed to the pick-up bracket 6. The pick-up roller 8 is in close contact with the medium m in the media box 2 and serves to convey the medium m out of the media box 2. The pick-up roller 8 is rotated by a driving source (not shown) provided in the pick-up bracket 6.
Meanwhile, the medium m picked up by the pick-up roller 8 is conveyed by a feed roller 10. The feed roller 10 is rotatably provided on a feed roller shaft 10′. The feed roller 10 is in close contact with one surface of the medium m so that the medium m is conveyed by the friction force between the feed roller and the medium.
In addition, a contra-roller 12 is rotatably provided on a contra-roller shaft 12′ and cooperates with the feed roller 10 to separate the media m one by one. When the medium m is conveyed, the contra-roller 12 is in a halt state for separating the media m one by one. It will be apparent that the contra-roller 12 can be provided such that the contra-roller is rotated in a direction reverse to a direction in which the medium m is conveyed.
The medium m that has passed through between the feed roller 10 and the contra-roller 12 is conveyed by a conveying roller 14. The conveying roller 14 is rotatably provided on a conveying roller shaft 14′. A plurality of conveying rollers 14 may be provided on a conveyance path on the medium m.
In addition, there is provided a conveying bearing 16 corresponding to the conveying roller 14. The conveying bearing 16 cooperates with the conveying roller 14 to convey the medium m. The conveying bearing 16 is rotatably provided on a bearing shaft 16′. The conveying bearing 16 is elastically supported by a spring 18. The spring 18 provides the elastic force in a direction in which the conveying bearing 16 is brought into close contact with the medium m, thereby enabling the medium m to be smoothly conveyed.
In the meantime, a skew detecting sensor 20 is provided on a conveying path of the medium m that has passed through the feed roller 10. The skew detecting sensor 20 serves to detect a skew of the medium m. The term “skew” refers to a state in which the medium m is excessively slanted from side to side. After detecting a skew of the medium m, the skew detecting sensor 20 sends a signal to the feed roller 10 and the conveying roller 14 to control a rotation direction thereof. That is, if the skew detecting sensor 20 detects a skew of the medium m, it sends a signal to the feed roller 10 and the conveying roller 14 to rotate the rollers 10 and 14 in a direction reverse to the direction in which the medium m is conveyed.
A process of conveying the medium according to the configuration of the prior art described above will be briefly illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, the media m received in the media box 2 are pushed by the push plate 4 such that they are brought into close contact with the pick-up roller 8. At this time, the pick-up bracket 6 is rotated about the feed roller shaft 10′ in a direction away from the push plate 4 by the pushing force of the push plate 4. Such a state is shown in FIG. 2.
The media m picked up by the pick-up roller 8 are separated one by one by the feed roller 10 and the contra-roller 12. Then, the medium m that has passed through the feed roller 10 passes by the skew detecting sensor 20. At this time, if a skew of the medium m is detected by the skew detecting sensor 20, the skew detecting sensor 20 sends the signal to the feed roller 10, the conveying roller 14 and the conveying bearing 16 to rotate them in a direction reverse to the direction in which the medium m is conveyed.
Then, the medium m is conveyed in the reverse direction and received again in the media box 2. The medium m which is received in the media box 2 and re-arranged to correct a skew thereof is picked up by the pick-up roller 8 and then conveyed through the aforementioned processes.
However, the above related art has the following problems.
If no skew occurs on the medium m in a process of conveying it, the medium m can be conveyed smoothly by the feed roller 10, the contra-roller 12 and the like, so that any trouble is not caused.
However, if a skew of the medium m occurs and the medium m is then conveyed in a reverse direction, there is a problem in that the medium m interferes with the pick-up roller 8 when the medium m is received again in the media box 2. That is, when the medium m received in the media box 2 is picked up by the pick-up roller 8, the foregoing problem is caused since the push plate 2 pushes the media m to make them be in close contact with the pick-up roller 8.
Accordingly, in a process where the medium m is conveyed in the reverse direction and introduced between the pick-up roller 8 and another medium for correcting a skew, a problem that a leading end of the medium m is folded or crumpled may occur. If the medium m is accumulated while the leading end of the medium m is folded or crumpled as described above, the media may be jammed.